


curiosity blooms

by InscribedAnonymously



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Conversations, Gen, Secrets, Self-Indulgent, wataru's roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InscribedAnonymously/pseuds/InscribedAnonymously
Summary: Three scenes of Wataru trying to learn more about Yuzuru.





	curiosity blooms

I.

On the surface, neither Yuzuru nor Wataru seemed to be particularly dangerous people. One was known to support from the shadows, the other thrilled in the limelight with his charismatic talent. They smiled and entertained and dutifully carried out the wishes of those in power. Yet neither the butler nor the former oddball was at ease with one another.

Perhaps because they knew, more than most, how easily surfaces could be manipulated. It said more about their similarity than they’d like that Yuzuru and Wataru both paused to evaluate each other when they crossed paths one afternoon. Yuzuru had a sketchpad in hand, he was headed to find a spot to practice drawing. Wataru was simply looking for something to occupy his time. Coincidence and opportunity had spurred lesser events.

It was rare for them to be alone together. They were in different years, didn’t share a club, and had few overlapping interests. When they were in each other’s company, it was either with the rest of their unit or in a crowd of students in general. They resembled nothing so much as two wary cats as they took stock of the other’s presence.

“Hibiki-sama.” Yuzuru nodded his head at his senior.

“Shitsuji-san.” Wataru didn’t bother adding in his usual dramatic flair. He knew perfectly well it was wasted on Yuzuru.

It could have ended there, with both of them continuing onward to whatever destination they’d set for themselves. So naturally, it didn’t. Yuzuru was just starting to take a step away when Wataru stopped him.

“Does Hime-kun know you are off duty like this?” It was curious more than teasing, but not so serious that Yuzuru missed the hint of amusement.

“Bocchama is glad to be rid of me for the moment I imagine. He is working with the transfer student.”

Wataru nodded, a sly smile appearing. “But not you. The other transfer student.”

Yuzuru’s smile was polite in return. “Indeed so. Is there something you wish to say more directly, Hibiki-sama?”

Wataru shrugged and rocked back on his heels slightly.

“I’m simply surprised you’re holding up so well without him. You use him as a shield, do you not?”

Yuzuru raised a hand and gently pressed it over his chest, a small bow accompanying the movement. “I am honored to have your concern and thank you for it. I would not have imagined that you had room to cast doubt on other’s facades, but it seems one can always learn something from their upperclassmen after all. I am indebted.”

Wataru’s smile turned genuine. “You don’t like me, do you?”

With full appreciation for the difficult spot that question put him in, Yuzuru answered anyway. “I believe you are talented and that our unit is stronger with you in it. However, I think you can agree with me that we do not enjoy a close friendship and are unlikely to do so.”

Wataru applauded lightly. “Beautifully diplomatic. I would expect no less.”

Yuzuru’s eyes seemed to gleam. “You are too kind, Hibiki-sama. I am gratified to not have disappointed you.”

Wataru tilted his head and looked at Yuzuru carefully.

“I never noticed before…curious…”

Yuzuru paused, debating with himself whether he wished to humor his senior. Deciding it was better to get this over with, Yuzuru indulged Wataru.

“Noticed what, Hibiki-sama?”

Wataru’s grin was cheerful, he was clearly looking forward to making his point.

“We nearly bookend one another. You my darker counterpart of course, but we match with our blue hair, purple eyes, and similarity in height. Did Eichi intend for it to be so? I wonder…”

Yuzuru sighed deeply, exasperated that Wataru would get fixated on such a coincidence.

“Kaichou-sama’s strategies are often complex, but I doubt even he could arrange our destinies that much. I did not join _fine_ to be your foil.”

Wataru’s expression remained cheerful, clearly not ready to release his theory.

“Naturally, naturally, the timing doesn’t fit with that after all. But I would not put it past him to have considered it.”

“Does it matter? Sharing vague similarities in appearance doesn’t make us alike after all.”

Wataru laughed. “And yet ever since I hypnotized Souma-kun you’ve taken extra care to avoid me. I think we are alike in some very important ways.” He caged his own face with a hand, peeping through a space in his fingers. “Secrets we don’t want shared, sides we don’t want to show, hmm?”

Yuzuru realized with some surprise that he was angry. What was he doing, staying here and letting this idiot get him worked up?

“You are free to believe whatever conspiracy theories you wish, but please leave me out of it if possible. Everyone has secrets, that is not unusual and makes us no more alike than any other two students here. You will excuse me?”

Wataru didn’t know why he was so intent on provoking Yuzuru today, but he just couldn’t quite let it go.

“Retreating so soon? Hime-kun mentioned you used to have longer hair. Did you let him tame you so much you lost your fighting spirit as well?”

Yuzuru had half-turned as Wataru spoke, so when he answered he was not fully facing the irritating upperclassman.

“Would seeing my fighting spirit satisfy you, then?” Calm, polite, ever-so-precise; Wataru had more than enough imagination to know Yuzuru was fuming under that so-obliging tone.

Still, you only live once, and he was suddenly intensely curious.

“I believe it could be a sight worth seeing.”

Yuzuru’s expression turned gentle and it was so utterly disarming that Wataru was sincerely surprised when Yuzuru moved – speedily, purposefully forward– so that Wataru found himself pressed back to the wall with a pencil pointed carelessly toward his throat.

Yuzuru might be slightly shorter than Wataru, but it was inconsequential at that moment. His face remained calm yet the tension in his body radiated an unmistakably lethal potential.

He held Wataru’s gaze and spoke softly. “A pencil is a poor substitute for a knife, but in a pinch, it would work for a weapon.  Will this humble effort be sufficient for your curiosity?”

Wataru felt something like fear, and something like rapture. He knew he’d been right. His eyes half-closed and he nodded.

Yuzuru stepped back, his expression and aura both immediately returning to a normal cheerfulness.

Wataru was actually more impressed by that feat.

“To think you had such talents. Are you sure you have no interest in the theatre club?”

Yuzuru thinned his lips, unsure if Wataru was joking or not. “I would never dream of encroaching on your territory. I will remain with the archery club, thank you.”

He did not wait for a further interruption, instead he walked away with the uneasy feeling something had changed between himself and Wataru.

Wataru watched him go, his face unusually speculative. He was not distressed by a sense of change, but rather, he wondered how he might learn more.

* * *

 

II.

The two of them were not alone again until they finished a practice session some weeks later. Tori had immediately gone to work on a class project, Eichi had departed on some unnamed errand. The suddenness of the situation was offset by the tension that had been brewing since their first encounter.

“Aren’t you embarrassed?”

Yuzuru paused in the midst of packing his bag and looked up inquiringly.

“I’m sorry, what should I be embarrassed about, Hibiki-sama?”

Wataru waved toward his person in its entirety.

“That solo song of yours. Are you such a slave that you can only think of him?”

Yuzuru’s expression lightened, not in the least concerned.

“I can think of many things. Such as your own solo. Were you not plaintively searching for a love of your own? Should I be embarrassed to have what you lack?”

Wataru laughed. “What a cruel thing to say to your very own Wataru Hibiki!”

Yuzuru finished tidying his bag and stared unsympathetically at Wataru.

“It is nothing you do not deserve.”

“Do you really think you have Hime-kun’s love? Or are you satisfied to suffer and pine right next to him?”

Yuzuru shrugged.  “I am not sure what you mean by that comment. My love for Bocchama is not romantic but it is strong. That is more than enough. I have no need to pine.”

Wataru withdrew one of his ubiquitous roses and began playfully plucking petals, chanting as he did:

“Hime-kun loves Shitsuji-san, he loves him not, he loves him, he loves him not…” Wataru continued until the last petal and it ended on _not_.

“Oh dear, most unfortunate!”

Yuzuru stared at the small pile of petals with complete dispassion.

“Be sure to clean up your mess, Hibiki-sama. It is inconsiderate of you to cause trouble for others with your nonsense.”

Wataru gave a dramatic pouting sigh. “You are no fun tonight Shitsuji-san!”

“Your standards are too low if this counts as fun for you.”

“Possibly, possibly. But then again, I don’t really want to hear that from the one who cleans as a hobby.”

Yuzuru’s lips twitched with real amusement and simply because he had no interest in a fight, he offered a truce.

“Then perhaps we can agree our tastes do not align and leave it alone?”

“Incredible! Another side revealed. Who knew our mysterious butler was so multifaceted?”

Yuzuru crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Wataru with a look that was nothing short of reproving.

“Hibiki-sama, you are misguided. Is there something in particular that will assuage your concern I am so exotic?”

Wataru’s expression brightened. “Can I hypnotize you?”

Yuzuru tilted his head. “Why?” Simple, to the point, it left Wataru unable to answer.

Wataru pouted instead. “What are you afraid of?”

Yuzuru felt himself still, draw inward, and raise his defenses. His answer came out somberly quiet and he looked at Wataru with something like disappointment.

“It is unfair to ask someone to make themselves vulnerable if you can’t even explain what you want from it.”

Wataru felt a rare flash of guilt.

Yuzuru picked up his bag and headed for the door. He paused for a moment before shooting Wataru another look.

“For what it is worth, Hibiki-sama…you could just try asking me whatever you’re so curious about. Unless it would put Bocchama or his family in danger, there are few things I would hide. Perhaps what you want to know is not so terrible.”

He slipped from the room without further comment, leaving Wataru alone.

Wataru stared down at the discarded rose petals and realized he’d overstepped. He didn’t quite know what was driving him to pester Yuzuru this way, he seemed unable to resist. He lowered himself into an easy squat and gathered up the petals. Yuzuru had been right about this at least.

* * *

 

III.

It took less than a week for Wataru to catch up with Yuzuru again. He wouldn’t quite appreciate the allegation he was stalking the second year, but it was close enough to the truth.

Yuzuru was in the library this time, busily scanning some reference book – doubtless something on the history of cleaning techniques – but he was alone.

Wataru took the seat across from Yuzuru and patiently waited for Yuzuru to acknowledge him.

Yuzuru tried to wait it out and let Wataru simply get tired of being ignored. But whatever Wataru wanted was apparently strong enough to keep him there.

He marked his place in the book and looked over.

“How may I help you, Hibiki-sama?”

“Did you mean it?”

Yuzuru’s mind blanked. “I’m sorry, what are you referring to?”

“You said I could just try asking you what I wanted to know.”

Yuzuru felt himself frown before the thought had entirely processed. This again? Honestly, what was wrong with Wataru?

“You are always free to ask. I do not promise to answer.”

Wataru nodded and extracted another rose from his coat.

Yuzuru looked at it briefly and spoke before Wataru did. “I will admit a certain admiration for how you manage to keep those so intact. They are always perfect.”

Wataru beamed and twirled the rose between his fingers. “A signature item must always be in its best condition. Something I understand you’d appreciate.”

Yuzuru shrugged, it was true enough.

Wataru chuckled, and looked around. They were not alone in the library but had several tables free around them. They would not disturb anyone.

“Will you answer a question for each petal?”

Yuzuru sat back in his chair and stared at the rose, it was not a large one. Five petals. This game would not be unbearable. He flicked a glance up at Wataru.

“I will let you ask a question for each. If there is something I cannot answer then you must accept that.”

Wataru’s delighted smile made Yuzuru wary, especially as Wataru plucked the first petal and slid it on the table between them.

“Why are you Hime-kun’s butler? You are obviously capable enough to stand on your own, but you seem willing enough to serve him.”

Yuzuru arched an eyebrow and pursed his lips. Not unexpected, but not an easy thing to articulate.

“The Himemiyas have helped me, and it is a tradition for my family to serve them. I was first designated his butler for protection because Bocchama’s family has many enemies. That is still my duty. But I remain here because Bocchama has become a person worth following.”

Wataru considered that and nodded. A second petal was put on the table.

“You said last time you do not love Hime-kun romantically. Is it Eichi that holds your heart that way?”

Yuzuru laughed, a light, unconcerned sound. Honestly, Wataru’s strategy was all over the place.

“I will do you a courtesy and answer the question you are not quite asking. I am not pining over _anyone_ here at Yumenosaki. I do not know if I am capable of that emotion. But there is a person from another part of my life that I look forward to reuniting with one day. Whether we meet one another with insults, weapons, or fond memories is up for debate, but there is a pull between us nonetheless.”

Wataru stared at him, fascinated. He started to ask a follow up but Yuzuru sent him a stern stare.

“You will need to forfeit another petal if you want to know more about that, Hibiki-sama.”

The third petal was quickly drawn and joined its fellows.

“Weapons…a fighting spirit…protection…” Wataru seemed to be mulling through his third question. He flicked a glance at Yuzuru’s hands before shrugging and getting on with it. “How dangerous are you, Shitsuji-san?”

Yuzuru lowered his eyelids for a moment. When he looked back up, there was a glint of humor there.

“Dangerous? I’m merely a high school student involved in a world of singing and dancing. Who would find something fearsome in me?” His wink was more than telling and he sobered as he answered the question.

“I suppose that rather depends on the situation. I have some training courtesy of a military facility. But _dangerous_ implies I am inherently the problem.” He reached over and picked up one of the fallen petals, holding it between his thumb and forefinger as he considered.

“I am not dangerous at all. I am simply prepared to be strategically useful in the defense of what is precious to me.” He released the petal and watched it float back down to the table before meeting Wataru’s eyes.

“I think that is something you understand, even if your tactics are different. That is what this inquisition has truly been about, isn’t it?”

Wataru didn’t care how mildly Yuzuru had phrased it. Yuzuru was definitely a threat.

“I have been watchful ever since you arrived here. You are somewhere in a no-man’s land. It has made me concerned over your plans.”

Yuzuru tapped the table. “Not quite a question but I will answer that one for free.” He looked around and waved as if to encompass the entire building.

“Bocchama’s dream brought us here. If he had wanted to be a painter, chef, or an actor we would have pursued that route and I would have adapted as best I can. My plans are only to ensure he has the best chance to pursue his dream while here. I am not here to expose anyone.” He stared straight at Wataru. “I am not here to threaten your secrets, despite your apparent fascination with mine.”

A wave of relief flooded Wataru, he believed Yuzuru.

He drew the fourth petal.

“What is _your_ dream?”

The silence lasted longer and for the first time Yuzuru looked sincerely discomposed. When he spoke, it was hesitant, as if trying to navigate a landmine only he could see.

“For now, my dream is not separable from Bocchama’s. I want to see him thrive. If you are asking what I would do if I did not have Bocchama, I cannot answer that. I don’t want to imagine a world without him in it and I have spent too much of my life looking after his path.”

“You are not his parent.” An observation, not a question.

Yuzuru shrugged. “No, he is not really mine in that sense. I have looked after him in a proxy fashion. But perhaps in its own way, that is the terrible part of what my dream is.” He sent a sharp look to Wataru. “When you do not have something that is truly yours, then the desire for it is nearly inescapable. I believe you know of that type of longing, wouldn’t you?”

Wataru was reminded of his adopted parents. He had wanted a family and they provided him with one.

“You are not an orphan, Shitsuji-san.”

Yuzuru gathered himself and when he answered this time it was back in his usual, calm tone.

“Most certainly not. My parents have worked closely with Bocchama’s to arrange our futures. I am well aware of their influence in my life. How else would someone like me be here?”

To anyone else, that might have sounded accepting, perhaps even grateful. To Wataru, who knew the intricacies of lines, delivery, and intonation as few others would – it was a terrible condemnation of his parents.

Ah…now that was interesting. Wataru’s mind was whirling. He did not doubt Yuzuru was sincerely fond of Tori and that he had embraced his role. But it seemed Yuzuru had separated the love and loyalty he felt for his master and the initial pain of being set along a path he had not picked.

Wataru held up the rose – a single petal remained. He tucked it carefully in his pocket.

Yuzuru watched him and Wataru smiled, playful but somehow just this side of merciful.

“I will hold onto this last one, in case of emergency as it were.”

Yuzuru nodded, a faint air of resignation in the gesture.

“Until next time then.”

Wataru laughed. “The words themselves seem so obliging, but that tone tells me as clear as day you want me to mind my own business.”

Yuzuru picked up his book and didn’t return his attention to Wataru.

“If there is a question there, you possess the means to have me answer. Otherwise, I will not keep you.”

Wataru put his hand over his heart.

“Oh, how hurtful! After we have bonded today, too. Shitsuji-san you are much too cold to me, your very own Wataru Hibiki!”

Yuzuru did not reply, but he allowed the slightest curl of a smile to show on his lips.

Satisfied with that, Wataru took his leave.

For his part, Yuzuru stared down at the four petals on the table. Had he made a mistake to indulge Wataru this way? He did not know. But he would be relieved when the last one was done.

Yuzuru set aside his book again and gathered up the petals. There was only a slight fragrance, but as he replayed the questions Wataru had asked, it seemed to envelop him. Taking out a handkerchief, he folded the petals up – he’d discard them later.

For now, Yuzuru realized something very important.

Despite Wataru’s protest that he feared Yuzuru, it would seem Wataru was more than dangerous on his own. When was the last time Yuzuru had revisited so many painful memories all at once? He was sure he never had before. But there was only one question left. How bad could it be?

 


End file.
